The House of Weasley
by pebbles135
Summary: What if the Malfoys lost there money? What if the Weasleys had a unwanted guest? Will the wizarding world survive with Harry, Ron, and Draco all sharing a room?
1. Default Chapter

#

#**The House of Weasley**

Chapter 1 The unwanted guest

Harry's heart lifted as Ron asked him to stay the whole summer with the Weasleys! Harry had always liked the Weasley's house and was glad he wouldn't have to see Dudley's fat, pink, face all summer. 

Harry and Ron arrived at King Cross station on the Hogwarts express as usual. But when they stepped through the barrier the only unusual thing was the disgusted look on Mr. Weasley's face. "What's wrong with you're dad?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear, but from the look on his face he didn't know either.

Mrs.Weasley greeted them all with a hug and a wide smile. Then she peered around the station, as if looking for something. "Oh, there you are dear," she said with a grin to a boy standing near the barrier, which did not smile back, but gave a very disgusted look. "Come now, don't be shy, Draco,"she said grabbing the boy by the wrist and yanking him over to the group. "If you're going to be spending all summer with us you best get to know who we are." Ron and Harry's jaw's dropped.

"Wh......WHAT!" Screamed Harry and Ron when they had found their voices.

"The Malfoys are in a bit of a rut and were just helping out by housing Mr. Malfoy for the summer. "But what about all that money the Malfoys have?" Asked Fred. "Lucius Malfoy was arrested for supporting You Know Who, and the Ministry took all his money." Grunted Mr. Weasley, who looked like he would rather die then help the Malfoys out.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ron!

" Haven't we got enough people, and he's not staying in my room, there isn't enough room!" Cried Ron, looking like he was about to keel over. 

" Of course not dear, you room isn't big enough, that's why all three of you will be moving into Percey's old room. And don't you give me that look Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said with a look that said don't argue. 

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley then hoisted their trunks onto a cart and wheeled it out of the station, closely followed by Ginny. 

"Oh, poor little Malfoy is home sick," said Fred with a grin. "But don't worry.................," George chimed in. "We'll make sure you're right at home," Then they turned on their heels and were gone, but Harry could still hear the twin's laughter.

"You better learn, Malfoy, that when you're in my house you live by my rules. 

"Whatever, Weasley, I am only going to be living with your stink whole family until my father breaks out of Azkanban." Harry had to hold Ron back to keep him from making a scene with all these muggles around.

" I don't see why you would want to come here on your own free will, Potter," spat Draco. 

Now it was Ron's turn to hold Harry back. "Come along boys," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the window of a large blue bus. Harry and Ron climbed onto the bus and seated themselves in the back. 

" What are we going to do?" Said Ron sobbing into his hands. "He is going to ruin our summer!" 

Fred and George came and sat on ether side of Harry. " We've got plans...........Big plans" whispered Fred. "We are going to make sure that before the summer is over Malfoy will be begging to leave," 


	2. Chapter 2 Blue or Pink?

****

The House of Weasley 

****

Chapter 2 Blue or Pink?

It seamed to take forever to reach the Weasley's house. Fred and George had decided not to tell Harry and Ron exactly what they were going to do to Malfoy. " You'll understand someday, little bro." Said Fred, patting Ron on the head. 

The Weasley's house was just as fascinating to Harry as it had ever been. The Weasleys yawned loudly and lazily, dragged themselves inside.

" Ronald, I have already moved all your stuff to your new room," and with a swish of her wand all the trunks went flying up the stairs. Then before Harry could move, Mrs.Weasley bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Harry could hear Ron, Fred, and George's laughter. But soon they all had a kiss mark on their foreheads. She bent near Draco, who jumped back just in time. He had been examining the Weasley's house and had plugged his nose like there was something nasty in the room. 

"Now, Ronald, show your friend," she gestured her hand towards Draco. " To your room," 

Ron looked stunned, but started up the stairs. "Friend? More like a.........," "RON!," shouted Ginny when she heard his choice of words. 

"_This_ is your room" said Draco with and evil grin. " Yeah, you got a problem with it?," growled Ron. All of Ron's posters were lying on the floor, face down, and you could hear the Chudly Cannons yelling and beating their broomsticks on the heavy paper. There was a bed in the far corner and two cots set up. It had only one small window above a desk made of dark wood.

"Yes, Weasley, your room is probably two times smaller than my broom closet," said Draco, and then burst out laughing.

"And what broom closet is that, you don't have any money to speak of, Malfoy," said Harry quite coolly. Malfoy went chalk white and glared at Harry before speaking again.

"Try saying that to my father when he comes for me" said Draco still looking very pale.

"Your fathers not coming and you know it! Even if he dose break out of Azkaban he'll be on the run and you will not be on his mind at the time," grunted Ron as he and Harry started to unpack.

Wh................What is this?" Screamed Draco reaching into his trunk and pulling out a black nightshirt with silver snakes on it and..................... A huge hole that had been burned through the middle!

Fred and George kicked the door opened and at the sight of Draco's ruined pajamas started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What did you do?" Sputtered Draco. 

"Little Acid here,..............Couple of drops there!" Chanted George. 

"Fred and George Weasley!" Screamed Mrs.Weasley, who had heard Draco's shouting from the kitchen and now had steam issuing from her nose.

"I...........I can't believe.....," words seamed to have escaped her. " Don't worry mum, we have some extras for him," said Fred giving Draco and evil grin. A few minutes later Mrs.Weasley was walking back down the long staircases, grunting to herself. 

As soon as they could hear her bustling around the kitchen the twins turned to face each other. "Shall I do the honors?" Fred asked. George nodded and took a step back into the hall.

Fred then whipped out his wand. "_Expecemedo Wordalas_," he bellowed and pointed his wand at Malfoy. Draco's eyes went blank and his expression gone. He dropped the burned nightshirt to the floor.

Fred stepped forward and looked Malfoy in the eye.

" The next time I, Fred Weasley, say the word- Malfoy- you, Draco Malfoy, will say the word- Pink-," Fred then clapped his hands twice and the color flooded back into Draco's face.

Harry and Ron exploded with questions.

"Pink?,"

" Why didn't you just leave him like that?"

" Pink?"

" How did you do that?"

"PINK?"

Fred held up a hand to stop them from asking any more. Then told them all to come down stairs and he wheeled himself around and disappeared down the hall.

Harry and Ron looked puzzled and Draco looked angry and scared. They finished their unpacking in a hurry and ran down the stairs, and when they reached the kitchen Harry and Ron understood.

On the table were two pairs of bunny, feet pajamas. They both had a hood that had two huge, floppy ears on top and they both had a little cottontail. One of these was blue except for on the tail, feet, and insides of the ears, the other was..............................PINK!!!!!

"I got you some pajamas," said Fred who grinned at Draco. "So," said Fred. "Which color do you want.............,MALFOY!,"

Draco's eyes opened wide in fright; he screwed up his face and opened his mouth. Only one, little word came from his mouth" PINK," 


	3. Chapter 3 Big Nosed Revenge!

****

The House of Weasley

****

Chapter 3- Big Nosed Revenge 

" Come here, Draco. You look so cute!" Mrs.Weasley was sitting on the Weasley's couch, next to Harry and Ron. And standing, red faced, in front of her was Draco in his pink, bunny pajamas.

"AH, put the hood on," she said smiling widely with glee. Fred jumped on Draco and forced him into the hood. Harry and Ron didn't even try to hide their laughter. They were both clutching their ribs, which were now stinging painfully.

Draco stomped up the stairs and slammed Ron's bedroom door shut. Harry and Ron followed him, still laughing painfully.

"Oh, stay still," yelled Ron chasing Draco around the room with an old, battered camera.

Harry grinned into his pillow. He was dreaming about Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all in bunny pajamas, prancing around the Great Hall at Hogwarts, when some one shuffled around the room and woke him. The sun was coming through the tiny window.

Harry lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He could hear sounds coming from down the hall of the open door.

Whispers, more shuffling, and then someone yelled and Harry sat upright and jumped out of bed. Ron did too, but Harry's mind was blown from the yells down the hall when he saw Ron's nose!

It had swelled to the size of a balloon. "What happened to your nose?" Harry asked as he watched the nose start to swell to the size of a beach ball.

"My nose? What about yours?" Cried Ron, just noticing the enormous size of his nose.

Fearfully Harry lifted a hand to his own nose; it had swelled just like Ron's.

Fred and George came running into the room. Harry and Ron gaped at them, while they gaped back.

Their hair was no longer bright red, but........................bubble gum pink and it had grown down to their ankles! "Where's Malfoy?" George roared. But Malfoy was nowhere in sight. His trunk was still lying on the floor next to his cot.

"He must be downstairs," croaked Fred. The they turned on their heals and Ran to the kitchen as fast as they could.

It was a very difficult to run down the long stair cases because Harry and Ron had to hold their noses up (which were still swelling), and Fred and George kept tripping on their hair. 

When they finally reached the kitchen Mr., Weasley and Ginny were eating breakfast and Mrs.Weasley was bustling around the kitchen with her wand.

"Where is he........................where's that git?," howled Fred. " If you're talking about Malfoy, he's in the garden, but boys....... What did you do to your hair?" Said Mrs. Weasley, looking up from her cleaning. "And Harry, Ron, what's wrong with your noses?" Screamed Ginny, looking worried.

"Malfoy got to us while we were sleeping" howled Ron. "But how? He can't have used a wand; he's under aged!" Said Ginny.

Mr. Weasley inspected them and said that Malfoy had used colored power hair grower and a few drops of enlargement potion. And with a swish of his wand Harry could feel his nose shrinking back to the right size.

"Go get Draco, boys. I have something I want to tell you all. Oh, and boys, please try not to beat him up too bad!" Said Mr.Weasley as Harry, Ron, Fred, and George stormed out of the house, and into the garden. 


	4. Chapter 4 You can't make me!

The House of Weasley 

Chapter 4- You can't make me!

The boys entered the kitchen half an hour later. Fred has a bloody nose and George's right eye was blackening. Harry has throbbing, fist sized, lumps on the top of his head, and Ron's arms were covered in large, bruises, that were turning purple in front of his very eyes. Draco had all of these, was limping, and had a large red ring around his neck, where Fred had tried to strangle him.

Ginny let out a soft scream, and ran over and hugged and kissed her brothers and Harry, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny off of Harry (who seamed very content to cry all over his shoulder) and handed them each a little blue sack, that Harry put on his swollen head. The small sack, no doubt, had magic in it and his whole body felt like it was on fire when it touched his head, and after a few moments of pain, every inch of Harry's body went numb and his eyelids dropped.

He couldn't feel or control anything and he started to fall, but someone caught him, picked him up, and set him softly on a chair.

A few minuets later Harry opened his eyes. He was sitting limply at the table. And he........

........................He felt GREAT! He put a hand to his head. The lumps were still there, but they were no longer throbbing painfully.

He looked around the room. Ron had fell off his chair. Fred was kind of handing off the edge of the table, and George was lying on his back, only feet from Harry's chair, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Harry and Draco seamed to be the only ones who managed to stay in their seats. All of this was quite blurry, Harry noticed, because he was not wearing hi glasses. He ran his hand along the smooth tabletop and soon enough his hand ran into his glasses and he shoved them on his nose.

Ron, Fred, and George had all managed to crawl back into their seats. Draco's eyes were still closed. Harry glared at him. His blond hair was no lounger sleek and shiny, but full of dirt and sticking up in odd places.

After they had all managed to sit up in their chairs, Mr.Weasley walked around the table and seated himself between Fred and Draco.

Well boys, I thought this.........well........This is probably the best time to tell you all that...... well.... We are going to sort of_ be_ muggles...well......for just a week," said Mr.Weasley wearily. 

"WHAT," screamed Draco at the top of his lungs.

"But, Dad what dose-_be muggles-_supposed to mean?" Asked Ron, whose eyes had widened.

"Well, some very foolish, and very stupid witches and wizards jinxed a whole lot of things in a muggle Hotel to do things like bite, scratch, or even try to eat any muggles that go near them," Mr.Weasley paused to look around at the dumb struck faces, but when his eyes met Draco his smile disappeared. " What are you laughing at, Malfoy?" Said Mr.Weasley. "Oh, nothing" said Draco with an evil grin and a sharp glance at Harry.

"So, the Ministry has asked me to go and sort it all out, and well......I have decided that because I didn't see enough of you during the year," he nodded at Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all in turn."....... That you boys are all going to come with me,"

"Hope you all have a jolly good holiday, but I am not going to prance around in muggle clothes, doing good deeds! And I will not be seen in such company as the likes of you, " screamed Draco, his anger rising.

"Now, Draco Dear, you don't have to feel left out," said Mrs.Weasley, taking his anger as jealously and thinking that he wanted to go. "You're going too!" She said, pulling into a large hug. 

As soon as Mrs.Weasley had let him go and left the room, (carrying a screaming, fighting Ginny, who really wanted to go) Draco turned to the others and said "YOU...CAN...NOT...MAKE...ME...GO...!!!!," 

"The Hotel is called The Belden Inn," said Mr.Weasley calmly, ignoring Draco completely. "And it's about a seven-hour drive from here,"

"No! I am not going to ride in a car with a bunch of idiots, like you," screamed Draco, his eyes bulging in rage. 

Watch you tongue, Malfoy," said George, pointing his wand at Draco's mouth. Draco's tongue stated to stretch to a length of six feet and it began to wind itself around him when Mrs.Weasley came running in into the kitchen (from watching from the stairs) and taped the tongue with her wand and it shrunk back to normal size. 

Then she rounded on George and hit him hard on the head. " Now each and every one of you will be up early tomorrow morning to get a head start on driving. Do I make myself quite clear?" Mrs.Weasley snarled. And they all nodded (even Draco), each afraid that they might get her yelling again. 


	5. I am hungry!

The House of Weasley

Chapter 5- I am hungry 

widened

"I get the window," shouted Draco. "Not like there is much of a window, my closets bigger than this pile of heap you call a car," "Shut up," screamed Harry who was tiered of Draco's whining.

Hour One

"I'm hungry," mumbled Draco. "But we've only been on the road for five minutes," sighed Ron. "Here Draco," Mr.Weasley handed Draco a sandwich. Draco bit in. "What is this?," he asked. "It's liver worst. I made it myself," said Mr.Weasley, proud that he had not used magic. "Liver!?," Draco spit out the sandwich and started gagging. "Here Draco, take this," Fred handed him a red bottle from his bag. Draco drank it. "Yuck! What is this stuff?," "Dragon blood, very poisons," said George, laughing so hard he fell out of his seat. Draco's eyes widened! He turned pale and then he turned.......................green! Draco started screaming and knocking things over. All the food and all their clothes were everywhere. Draco's arms flew up. One smacked Harry across the face and the other hit the doorknob. The door flew open. All the food and their clothes went straight out the door. 

"Draco stop screaming," said Mr.Weasley after the door was shut. "That's not dragon blood, if it was you would have been dead by now and your skin wouldn't be green," Draco stopped screaming, but his hand flew up and punched Mr.Weasley in the nose.

******************************************************************************

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I will write a long one next time!!!!! Send me a review. 


End file.
